rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Light
Stats 150 EXP UNASSIGNED Basics Voice Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the one and only, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ewan McGregor. Aura Color The golden yellow is caused by the energy/ light dust that is being produced by a dust generator within his body. Weight 95kg with the amount of metal in his body from ribs to the bones along with the metallic right arm that weights 10 kilograms on its own Body type: Semi-muscular, with the titanium skeleton, Eric was reborn or rebuilt into a much muscular body build compared to that of a skinny person. Backstory Eric is the fourth and youngest child of four in the Light Family. His father, an Atlesian Intelligence Agency commander-in-chief subjected his siblings and him to dust injection at the age of 5. Since then, he was trained under his father's wing to learn how to control, maintain and release dust from his blood stream. Which needs to be monitored as it will cause some complications if it is not maintain at a safe level even if he is an android capable of producing Energy dust. After 4 years of training, Eric's father sent him to Atlas Academy where he could train to be a huntsman and maybe even join his father's Intelligence agency as an Operator. Due to Eric not being able to associate himself with people during his 4 years training with his father in secrecy, Eric had a hard time to associate with people, but he found comfort at making friends with the normal students and not with the snobbish "Elites of Atlas or Nobles of Atlas" even he is a Noble. However, all things have to come to an end as his father soon found out of his social activities with his father having spies watching him. Reason being was because his father wanted him to only associate with the nobles and elites. With all said and done, Eric was actually dead during the dust injection program. Devastated by the lost of his son, Arthur Light(Placeholder, but the name can be meant, "Chosen Light"), rebuit Eric with prototype cybrog technologies onto his son. After being rebuilt, Eric was just like a child, but due to this, Arthur, saw the lost of his son and was always disappointed of Eric as he blamed himself for killing his son. First, his wife left him for unknown reasons and then he lost his son. Personality Gritty, Chaotic Good. Follows orders like a soldier but when it comes to morality choices, Eric would do his best to not act out orders that is wrong. Combat Weapon The Silver Osedax II. An Energy claymore that can transform into an energy assault rifle, a hardlight shield gauntlet that is on his left hand. Both uses the energy dust from Eric to power up. The claymore when charged up would have energy bladed edges around the length of the metal blade. While his rifle uses the dust from his arm that transfer the dust. When Eric's dust levels drops below 30%, he would not be able to fire his weapon or charge them up, with this, he would too lose his aura, leaving him exposed. but they will regenerate after 1 minute. Semblance His semblance allows of friendlies to regenerate their aura to a maximum and heal their non-fatal wounds like stab wounds, getting hit by a bullet, cuts, etc. Except, dismembered of limbs, fatal organ wounds and beheading. Future Outlook Character Development Be able to learn how to fire a charged Light/energy dust wave from his r ight arm. Becoming a much more open person instead of being cautious all the time. Intended Career Huntsman or Specialist, working for his father. Goals Eric might find out the true reason to his mother's disappearance in a later season as someone or something would mention of her name to him, causing him to set out to find his mother. Other Notes Has a side cape that is flame resistant and ballistic resistant. Theme Song EXP/Timeline Season 0.5 BST 4-1 Guess My Father was Right - 50 EXP * Accompanies his friend Aththar on his visit to Headmaster Rubio Tool by Your Own Faith - 50 EXP * Helps Cookie fix her headdress A Light Adventure - 50 EXP * Leads a Light adventure Gallery Category:Characters